De negro a rojo
by Vismur
Summary: Quedando unidos por una cadena negra, deben comportarse mejor para que puedan quitársela, porque entre mas se odien más apretadas y juntas van a estar, ¿Puede cambiar de una cadena negra de odio a un hilo rojo de amor?


_**Titulo: **__De negro a rojo _

_**Autor: **__Vismur_

_**Fandom:**__ Hetalia_

_**Pareja:**__ RusiaxEstados Unidos_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekazu Himaruya._

_Notas: Dije que volvería de nuevo con esta pareja, este fic también será corto, solo cinco capítulos, pero realmente espero que les guste._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**DE NEGRO A ROJO**

**Capitulo 1. El regalo de Cupido**

Eros estaba muy feliz, pronto sería San Valentín, y pronto estaría en las calles flechando ingenuos… ok, él no, pero sus trabajadores/serafines, vamos que es un trabajo difícil de hacer.

Se dijo mentalmente mientras se rascaba la panza.

- Señor – un trabajador que poseía un short corto, camisa blanca, un arco con flechas, usaba botas y unas esponjosas alas – nuestra dotación de flechas a tiempo.

- Perfecto – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Señor!, ¡señor! – un pequeño querubín apareció.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto tratado de que sus oídos no reventarán.

- ¡Se están peleando!, ¡se están peleando! – grito el querubín a punto de recibir un ataque cardiaco.

- ¿Otra vez? – pregunto suspirando, esto se estaba haciendo muy cotidiano últimamente.

- ¡Se están peleando!, ¡se están peleando! – y seguía gritando el querubín.

Eros se sobo una arruga imaginaria en la frente.

- Vale, esto necesita la artillería pesada – murmuro parándose de su cómodo asiento y fue a su almacén de armas de amor.

Pero ninguna le convencía.

El par que siempre le causaba problemas eran naciones, Estados Unidos "soy el mejor" y Rusia "que miedo da", ambos se odiaban a muerte, y a cada rato se atacaban, aun cuando la guerra fría ya había acabado, eran desesperantes, ambos propiciaban el odio, y difíciles de que la flecha haga su efecto en ellos, pero eso iba a cambiar este año, oh sí, que por algo era Eros "Cupido".

Rascándose partes menos santas, pensó en una solución más duradera y que podría funcionar, que si no acaba en amor, (cosa que dudaba con seriedad), pero al menos que no intentasen matarse cada dos por tres, o que se maten en el proceso.

Y como también había visto demasiado anime y manga japonés, empezó a crear el arma para esos dos, mientras reía descontroladamente y como demonio.

Sus serafines/trabajadores solo sudaron la gota.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Otra reunión de la ONU se organizo pronto, otra aburrida conferencia con todos los países hablando, si otra pelea entre Estados Unidos y Rusia, si, Francia sigue acosando a medio mundo, las mismas dosis de lo mismo si somos realista, aunque quien tuviera buen ojo de daría cuenta de una persona extra.

Pero todos seguían en sus mundos.

Justo cuando Estados Unidos agarro el cuello del abrigo del ruso con ambas manos, y Rusia tomaba la muñeca derecha para quitarla el personaje extra entro en acción, y cuando se habían dado cuenta había dejado en cada muñeca derecha americana/rusa una clase de esposa, gruesa y negra, unidas con una cadena de máximo 30 centímetros.

Por la sorpresa, Estados Unidos cayó al suelo de espalda y Rusia arriba de él, con el brazo derecho apoyado en el pecho del rubio, quedando en una posición incomoda.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Estados Unidos aturdido, intentando pararse, pero al jalar su brazo derecho se llevo a Rusia de nuevo con él, cayendo irremediablemente a suelo, el ruso harto de estar cayendo solo inmovilizo al americano al suelo, mientras el flash indicaba que alguien estaba tomando fotos.

- ¿Qué esta pasando? – exigió Alemania inmediatamente, notando ahora si a la persona extra esta vez.

Eros solo se cruzo de brazos con sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

- Se llama "lección de vida", estoy harto de que ustedes se peleen – apuntando a los chicos tirados en el suelo – así que, hasta que no traten de matarse no se los quitaré, y mientras se sigan odiando seguirán juntitos, juntitos ujum – y desapareció dejando el misterio detrás.

Todos miraron a los países involucrados.

- Voy a matarlo – se quejo Estados Unidos, mientras Rusia lentamente se paraba para no caer, el rubio en un intento de separarse, cayo de bruces al suelo, tumbando de nuevo al ruso, pero esta vez, el pecho del más alto se encontraba en la espalda del rubio.

- Deja de moverte, da – susurro al fin el ruso en el oído del americano, Estados Unidos se puso rojo de la vergüenza, por el tipo de espectáculo que estaban armando.

El flash de la cámara lo trajo a la cruel realidad, donde Hungría y Japón sacaban fotos, y medio mundo estaba cotilleando sobre la situación.

- ¡Párate!, ¡párate! – chilló indignado (sí, chilló).

El ruso hizo caso y se paro, con un poco más de control de la situación, para no caer de nuevo, aunque le divertía bastante la humillación de Estados Unidos, ambos se encontraban a espaldas de los demás, el rubio estaba demasiado avergonzado para mirarlos.

- ¿Continuaremos? Veee – pregunto Italia, inclinando la cabeza en confusión.

- Para continuar la junta tendrás que sentarte encima de mis piernas – la mano derecha del ruso tomo la mano derecha del americano, ya que ambas eran las que estaban encadenadas, Estados Unidos se puso rígido y salió de la habitación llevando a rastras a Rusia, quien solo soltó una risita divertida.

- Supongo que eso significa que no – dijo Japón dejando la cámara descansar después de la sesión de fotos.

Francia e Inglaterra, mientras tanto, estaban sentados en la mesa, muy despreocupados, en particular del inglés.

- ¿No vas a hacer nada? – pregunto Canadá.

- Ellos se lo buscaron – muchas naciones afirmaron lo dicho, mientras Inglaterra golpeo a Francia cuando intento meterle mano – reconozcámoslo, si no era el tipo raro, nosotros hubiéramos hecho algo – dio un sorbo a su té – solo intervendré cuando la cosa se vuelva peligrosa – sacando un libro de magia.

Todos rodaron los ojos.

¿Qué situación más peligrosa que esta?, los dos estaban juntos por sabe cuanto tiempo y podrían empezar la tercera guerra mundial. O matarse entre ellos, esa idea sonaba atractiva.

Continuara…


End file.
